Damned Socials
by The Optimist and The Genius
Summary: what if when ponyboy got jumped in the beginnig the gsng didn't come? what would happen to pony? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

~Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders!~ please no flames!

Ponyboy P.O.V

I was walking home from the movie theatre when I noticed a blue mustang following me. "Hey Grease!" I hate when socs say things like that it never makes you feel too hot. I started walking a little faster to make a run for it but the socs got out of the car quickly and tackled me to the ground." The tall muscular soc growled at me saying, "You answer me when I'm talking to you. Got it grease?" "Y-ya" I eventually chocked out. Then I felt his knuckles collide with my jaw and groaned. I kept getting slugged until I saw one of the socs take out their switchblade. The hair on the back of my neck went up. I could actually get killed right now. I screamed as loud as I could hoping one of the gang could hear me "HELP! SODA! STEVE! DARRY! TWO-BIT! JOHNNY! DALLY! SOMEONE HELP!" "Shut him up!" the tall soc hissed at the scrawny short one. The short one pulled out a cloth and tried to shove it in my mouth. I saw this and bit the guy's hand as hard as I could feel and taste his blood in my mouth. The soc screamed in pain and kicked me hard in the ribs I groaned and let go of his hand which is all bloody. Then everything became all fuzzy. All I could see is darkness, but I could still hear. "Bob I think you killed the kid. Let's go my mom would be pissed if I got in trouble with the cops again." When I heard the car door slam I knew they left. Then I heard footsteps, running footsteps towards me. "DARRY! I found Pone. Hurry up!" then I faded into the darkness

A/N: I felt like writing another story tell me if I should keep going withthis one thanks bye!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MK! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

~ Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders! Please no flames! ~

I woke up to see I'm still on the pavement surrounded by the now dried up blood from last night. I guess I dreamed of Soda and Darry. Oh My Gosh what is Darry gonna say about being many hours late. I got up slowly. Every time I get a little dizzy I hold onto the wall like it is my lifeline.

I looked around to see blurry shapes. I blinked the sleep and drowsiness from my eyes. I can see clearly now. **(A/N: haha do you get it? Hehe I just laughed at my own joke. I'm such a dork. ;D.) **I walked slowly to my house looking back every 5 seconds to see if there are any socs driving here. I saw none so I kept walking.

It was a long, painful, and quiet walk to my house. I got up to the gate and pushed it open to hear it squeak. I trudged to the porch steps and walked up slowly. I walked to the door and opened it. 

When I walked in all the gangs' eyes were on me. Darry looked up from his newspaper and was about to yell at me until he took a second look at me.

"P-Pone what happened?"

"The socs jumped me." I stated like it was obvious. I mean it was obvious. Right?

"Oh, Are you ok?"

"I honestly don't know." I said

Then the ground came rushing up to meet me. I faded away into the darkness as I heard the gangs' faint voices calling my name.

**A/N: hey guys 2****nd**** story updated today. I am not updating anymore. I am getting really tired. I had a rough day. It is 10:39 pm right now so no more updates! Also I might not delete my stories. I need reviews and ideas to keep me going with these stories. And I am very sorry this chapter is short! Thanks! Night my awesome reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 3

~ Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders! **No flames allowed!** ~

3rd person P.O.V

Ponyboy collapsed to the wooden floor with a thump. The whole gang ran to Pony and picked him up.

"Put him on the couch. Soda, Steve get all the first aid kits. Johnny, Dally get ice packs from the fridge." Darry ordered.

The boys he called nodded and went to do what they were supposed to while Two-bit looked worried, lost and concerned. The boys came back to Darry, Ponyboy, and Two-bit. Johnny and Dally handed Darry the ice packs and Steve and Sodapop put the bandages, gauze, alcohol, painkillers, thread and a needle, and cotton balls on the table in front of Darry.

Darry began to dab alcohol on a cotton ball and dabbed a deep cut on Pony's arm. Ponyboy winced and gritted his teeth. The gang saw this and began to get more worried.

"Sorry Pone, try to go to sleep okay honey?"

"O-ok Dar-arry. I-I'll try." He said weakly and closed his eyes.

A few moments later Darry was finished with his cuts and started to feel his ribs to see if he had any broken ribs. He touched around and the first time Pony flinched he knew it was broken there.

It was an hour later he finally figured out everything Pony had. He had: 3 broken ribs, a broken nose, deep gashes and cuts, a broken wrist also maybe a concussion.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ponyboy P.O.V

I woke up to silence. I looked around the room to see the whole gang sleeping at my bed. What happened? How long have I been out? 3 days? 4? A week? I then put my head back down on the pillow and started to fall asleep to the sounds of the gang snoring, birds whistling, and the wood peckers pecking.


	4. Chapter 4

~disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders! Please no flames! ~

Ponboy P.O.V

_I woke up to silence. I looked around the room to see the whole gang sleeping at my bed. What happened? How long have I been out? 3 days? 4? A week? I then put my head back down on the pillow and started to fall asleep to the sounds of the gang snoring, birds whistling, and the wood peckers pecking._

I slowly closed my eyelids for what seemed a few minutes until I heard someone walking in the room.

"Hey pone, how ya feeling?" Soda asked me.

"Ok I guess." I replied hoarsely.

"would you like some juice?"

"sure that'll be good."

I sat up in the bed carefully. While doing so I hissed in pain forgetting about my ribs. Sodapop came in with a tray with grape juice, eggs, and toast.

"Gee thanks Soda!"

"no problem honey."

Soda carefully placed the tray on the bed and walked out the room. I picked up the juice first and thirstly drank it until the glass was empty. I picked up the fork and the moment I swallowed a piece of egg my stomach did flips and I rushed to the bathroom. I flipped the seat up and emptied my stomach.

I heard faint footsteps coming into the bathroom. I looked up slowly and saw 6 pairs of eyes starig down at me. I wiped my mouth and sat down on the edge of the bath tub.

"You alright pone?" Darry asked.

"not really dare." I replied

Darry walked up to me, crouched down to my level and put his hand on my forehead. His hands were roughed up from roofing materials but Soda's hands were soft and warm.

"Hmm you do seem to be a little warm, Johnny can you get me the thermometer? Soda will ya get me some wet wash cloths?" Darry asked in a hurried voice.

Soda and Johnny nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Few minutes later they came back with the stuff Darry needed.

"Alright pony you know what to do." He said while gesturing to the thermometer.

I opened my mouth and he stuck the blasted tool under my tounge. He pulled it out and gasped on what it read.

"Soda grab the car keys. Now! We have to go to the hospital!" Darry barked while picking me up and placing me in the back of the truck.

A few seconds later the gang piled in and we rushed off to the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: even though I wish I did, I sadly do not own the outsiders

Hey guys guess what I'm not dead! Sorry writers block took over all my stories I have an idea with this one though! Well, with that said on with the show!

Chapter 5 (wow I thought it was chapter 2)

_"Soda grab the car keys. Now! We have to go to the hospital!" Darry barked while picking me up and placing me in the back of the truck._

_A few seconds later the gang piled in and we rushed off to the hospital._

X.X.X.X.X.X

Darry rushed in Tulsa General not bothering to wait for the rest. He ran to the desk and said in a panicky voice, "Help please my little brother needs a doctor!"

"Please sir calm down, I will get Dr. Garret in the meantime fill out these papers" she gave him the stapled packet and a pen and ran off.

he sat down placed pony on a chair and started filling in the paper.

_Patient Name: _Ponyboy Michael Curtis

_Patient Age: _14

_Guardian Name: _Darrel Shayne Curtis Jr

_Guardian Age: _21

When he was finished he noticed the gang was there. He searched for Soda and saw him pacing. He stopped when the double doors opened showing a doctor. The doctor stepped out and said, "Curtis Family?"

We stood up and followed him to Pony's room. We stopped at a room with a wooden door with the numbers 324 on the top. The doctor opened the door and walked in with us following.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Garret. Now we have done tests but, we haven't got the results yet."

"What do you think is wrong?" Soda asked frightened for his brother

"we just think it is the common flu going around but it could be something else."

We were talking for a few moments when a knock was at the door. A nurse came into the room with papers in her hands.

Dr. Garret took the papers and read them. He then looked up and said, "It's nothing too serious just the common flu, like I said. Just let him rest and give him fluids. He sould be better by Tuesday."

"Thank you doctor." Darry said relieved that it wasn't serious

*time skip* next morning

Ponyboy came in then kitchen and sat at the table. Darry placed a plate of eggs on the table in front of pony and said, "only eggs today ok lil colt?"

"Yeah thanks superman."

A few minutes later the door slammed open and closed and opened again. Then the noise every morning came. The gang came in turned on the tv, radio and anything else noisy.

Two- bit and Steve came in the kitchen fighting over something idiotic, like always. Two-bit ruffled Pony's hair and searched for a beer.

After break feast Ponyboy went in the living room and snuggled on the couch watching Mickey Mouse. He suddenly shivered.

"Hey Pone you cold?" Soda

He nodded and Soda threw a blanket at him. he wrapped himself in it and drifted off to sleep.

When he woke up he started coughing, and coughing badly. He coughed on his hand and saw a red substance. It was crimson red, the same color as blood. This was definitely not the common flu!

X.X.X.X.X

So how was it? I'll give whoever knows what pony has a sneek peek of the next chapter. so start reviewing lovies!

~mk!


	6. its short but worth it, i promise!

Well, a random reader you are correct. If you don't want a sneak peek that's fine. Thanks to all who have guessed. Well on to the story!

Darry: Well

Me: well what?

Darry: say it already

Me: never!

Sodapop : say it or we will leave your story

Me: you wouldn't!

Sodapop: try me

Two-bit: say it or I won't give you my jacket and mickey shirt to wear anymore

Me: NOOOOOOOO!

Ponyboy: just say it

Me: fine! I do not own the outsiders.

Damned socials

Chapter 6

X.X.X.X.X

Ponyboy stared at his hand for a few moments and then called for darry.

"What is it kiddo?

' darry questioned thinking it was a question about going to the movie theatre.

"Why am I coughing up blood?" he shrieked

"i-I don't know pone, but we are going to find out!"

With that said Darry told Ponyboy to get in the truck and drove off to Tulsa general, for the second time that week. Darry rushed in again, and told the nurse what happened. The nurse calmly said, "Sir I will get Dr. Garret, just take a seat.

X.X.X.X.X

"What does he have doctor?"

"Your little brother has yellow fever."

"is it serious?"

"At the moment no, but eventually it will"

"Could he die?"

"Yes, yellow fever is often a fatal disease. There is no cure to this disease, but only 5 out of 10 people die."

A/N ok I didn't know what to write so here is a small chapter. did anyone expect this?


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I have no ideas for any of my stories, please help me out. If you have any idea at all for any story please tell me! if I have to I must put all stories up for adoption or hiatus.


End file.
